You Can Come To Me (AU)
by planetaryno
Summary: AU. Ally Dawson has had a rough start to the year with her brother passing away and moving states. Austin Moon is the school's bad boy, but Ally sees the real him. When the two are paired up for an assignment they learn more about each other than they ever thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic ever and I thought I should write about my faves Austin and Ally. Literally my fave Disney couple ever. This is an AU nothing like the show at all really, except for A &A being musically talented. Hope you enjoy :)**

Ally POV:

I'm in the car with my mom who's taking me to my first day at my new school. We moved from New York to Florida a couple weeks ago. I'm nervous beyond belief "Hey honey, I know it's tough starting a new school, but this fresh start is good for us, especially after all that happened okay. Just try to have fun and make new friends okay!" my mom is the strongest woman I've ever met, she's so caring and has a heart of gold. The reason we moved here is because my brother Marcus committed suicide 2 months ago and mom wanted a fresh start and didn't like being in that house as it just reminded her of what happened. My train of thought is interrupted as my mom turns off the car. "Okay here we are, please try to have fun, this is good for you okay! I love you!" Mom exclaims loudly "I'll try, I love you too mom" I get out of the car and make my way inside. As I'm walking inside the doors there's a group of tall boys just standing there, one of them was wearing a leather jacket and all black he looked like he didn't really fit with the other boys. I shake my head as I realize I've been staring at this tall boy with blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

I eventually find the office and tell the teacher that I'm a new student and she takes me to the guidance officer and there's already a girl in there. "Ah you must be Ally, the new girl!" This guidance officer was way too cheery for a monday morning. "This is Trish, Trish will be your 'tour guide' today as you both pretty much have the same time table" The guidance officer then shood us out of her office. "Hey I'm Trish, nice to meet you, where are you from?" Trish was very pretty she had long black curly hair that went all the way down her back, she had a cute round face and deep brown pretty eyes. "Uh hey, I'm Ally and I'm from New York" I manage to get out. I was so nervous I wanted to make a good impression, I liked Trish and wanted to be friends with her. "Oooh New York, I've never been, what's it like?" She got really excited when I told her it was just like the movies.

So far today hasn't been bad at all talking to Trish feels like I've known her my whole life I can tell we're going to be great friends. She even invited me to sit with her and her friend Piper at lunch. I also really like Piper she's so cool! Maybe this move was a good thing I can't believe I already have friends on the first day.

"So here's your last class, I'm kinda bummed we're not together for it, but it's okay, anyway I hope you had a good first day and I'll see ya tomorrow!" Trish had taken me to my last class music, unfortunately Trish didn't do music so we weren't in the same class for last period. "Thankyou for making my first day so good, yeah I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled warmly at her.

When I got inside of the classroom there was a few people in there already and they looked at me like I was a freak, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my favourite subject. I went and sat at the back because I didn't wanna cause any trouble.

Next thing I know the tall blonde boy is walking into the classroom and his eyes are on me. I look away but I can still feel his eyes on me. When he gets closer he sits in the seat next to me.

The teacher finally arrives and says we already have an assignment and it's a group one. Yay a group assignment on my first day when I don't know anyone.

"Don't worry I will be assigning your partner's!" I suddenly liked this teacher. This meant I wouldn't have to awkwardly ask to work alone.

"Ally, raise your hand, you will be working with Austin"

I looked around the room to see who this Austin was. I looked over at the blonde haired boy and sure enough his hand was in the air.

 **Ahh I hope this was okay**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

Austin POV

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed contemplating whether I should get back in or not, but I can smell mum cooking breakfast so I decide to get up. I get dressed and walk downstairs to greet my cute baby sisters and my beautiful mom. "Austinnnnn!" My sisters yell and jump on me. I smile and hug them tightly. "Morning girls, ready for school?" I ask them, as I put them back on the ground. "Yeah!" They both shout excitedly. I walk over to my mom who's making pancakes, my favourite might I add but I wasn't feeling up for it this morning. I kiss her on the cheek. "Morning mom, I might just walk to school this morning if that's okay?" I ask. "Of course it is, but have some breakfast first." She answers. I grab a piece of fruit to make her happy and head out the door. I loved walking to school because it was the only time I can collect my thoughts. As I'm walking up to my friends Dez, Dallas and Elliot a new girl rushes past me as if she's late or something. "Woah she's fucking hot wow, I call dibs!" One of my best friends, Elliot Green exclaims. I loved Elliot I really did he'd been there for me through thick and thin but god he was such a man whore. "Woah buddy slow down, let her decide for one and looking like that, she definitely has a boyfriend." Dallas says to Elliot and his smile drops. "Yeah you're right, ugh why do all the hot ones have to be in committed relationships?!" Elliot was definitely the ladies man in our friendship group, somehow he won them over with his charm and good looks. My other best friends Dallas and Dez were a lot more modest. Dallas is the sweetest guy on earth and also the smartest person I know. Dez and I have been best friends for 17 years and I tell him everything, but sometimes I'm really not sure what goes through that kids brain. Then there's me, I kind of have a reputation at school as the typical 'bad boy'. Wearing all black, sitting at the back of your classes, ditching class to go make out with hot girls and constantly being in detention kinda gets you a reputation here.

*later in the day*

It's finally time for my favourite class music, I loved music more than anything, it was a way to escape from the real world. As I'm walking into my class I notice that the new girl who Dez wants to fuck is sitting in my seat. I stare at her the whole time I'm walking down to the back and she's bright red which is kinda cute. Normally I would get mad at anyone who sat in my seat but I let it slide since she's new and wouldn't know it's my seat. The kids in front of me start whispering about how I let her sit in my seat and how I'm not a bad boy anymore and that I'm starting to become a pansy. God people are so ignorant, I let someone sit in my spot once and suddenly I'm a pansy fuck. Pretty much right away our teacher arrives "Alright class, welcome back yay! I believe we have a new student all the way from New York City! Raise your hand and tell us your name young lady" The new girl extends her hand and says "Uh yeah I'm Ally" "It's lovely to meet you Ally, It's wonderful to have you here." I looked over at Ally and god she was hot and cute as fuck.I got so sidetracked staring at her that I didn't realize the teacher was giving us our first assignment. "Now this will be an assigned partner assignment and you will have to perform a song for our class." Our teacher just hated me, group assignments are not my thing I work alone, he's even picking our groups for us what grade are we in again? 2nd? "Ally you will be partnered with Austin, Austin raise your hand so she knows who you are." I'm suddenly starting to like this assignment. I raise my hand and she looks shocked. "Hey I'm Austin, it's nice to meet you." I smile at her. "I'm Ally." God she was so cute. "Yeah, I figured" I laughed and she looked embarrassed. "It's okay I get it you're nervous, first day at a new school and you don't know anyone." I reassure her and she seems to calm down a bit. "Yeah it's a bit daunting I guess, don't want to make a bad impression." she blurts out, I laugh and ask for her number "Let's exchange numbers so we can text about this assignment okay." "Yeah okay." Ally was smoking hot but she was also very beautiful, she was a goddess. She definitely wasn't my 'usual' type which is popular blondes, I didn't care because in this moment all I wanted to do was talk to her for the rest of the day. I wanted to know everything about this petite brunette from New York.

 **A/N: I hope this story is going ok so far ahh**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV:

My first week at Marino High was actually pretty good, I enjoyed all my classes and I was making friends too. Music by far is my favourite subject mainly because I get to talk to Austin. God he was gorgeous. Platinum blonde hair and beautiful deep brown eyes and a smile that could cure cancer. He's known as the school's 'bad boy' but I honestly don't see it. He's so sweet and kind and funny. Although my feelings for him are unrequited a girl can dream.

Today Trish has invited me over to hers for our first sleepover and I'm so excited I haven't been to a sleepover in years. I think Piper is coming too and my mom is over the moon because this means I have friends and her plan to start over has worked. While we were on our way to Trish's mom starts asking all the questions "So what are you girls gonna be doing tonight" Mom asks. "I don't know, probably usual sleepover stuff, talking, watching movies." "Ah I'm so excited for you honey!" My mom is adorable. "You're more excited than me, mom." "I know, I know this is just so fun and it's good for you to get out of the house."

When we arrive I kiss my mom goodbye and walk up to her front door and knock. A boy around my age answers. "Oh hey, you must be Trish's friend, I'll go get her." "TRISH, GET YO ASS DOWN HERE YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" I laugh as the boy invites me inside. "The names Ben by the way, nice to meet you." Ben extends his hand to me and I shake it. Trish finally walks down the stairs and comes over to me and gives me a hug. "Hey, yay you're here, Pipes should be over soon she has tutoring." She explains. "Trish, why didn't you tell me your new friend is smoking hot?" Ben exclaims and to be honest I forgot he was there. "Fuck off Ben or I'll hit you." I laugh at Trish and Ben's little argument and Ben runs upstairs. "Sorry about that dickhead, he's honestly the worst." She apologizes even though she doesn't need to because he was funny.

~an hour later~

Piper's here now and we've been doing the usual thing girls do at sleepovers eat, watch movies and talk about boys. "Dallas is so smart and nice, ugh but he's so awkward and I don't wanna make the first move." Piper has been crushing on Dallas for 3 years now and nothing's ever happened between them. "Maybe you need to make the first move though, nothing's ever gonna happen if you just sit there, text him right now." Trish instructs Piper. "Okay I texted him hi with a smiley face. Is that too forward, oh god." "Piper, calm down a smiley face isn't too forward." Piper went on for a while longer about why she liked Dallas and Trish was giving her advice, meanwhile I was texting blonde haired bad boy

AM: so what r u girls up to?

AD: talking about boys ;)

AM: ooh so you spoken about me yet? ;)

AD:why would i do that?

AM: wow, because i'm amazing :))

AD: are you tho?

AM: well now ur just being mean:(

AD: you love me

AM: do i?

AD: yes.

AM: ur right, ily 3

I couldn't help but smile. I was crushing quite hard. "Allllllllls who ya texting hmmm?" Trish asks suspiciously. "Uhhhh Austin?" I answer as if she should know already. "Austin as in Austin Moon?" Piper asks. "Yeah, why?" I was started to get worried because the girls both had worried expressions. "Ally, you know Austin's a huge fuckboy right? He literally skips class to makeout with the popular girls." Piper says in all seriousness. "Well we're just friends anyway and he's actually really sweet. I don't know how he has a bad boy rep honestly." Yep I was crushing hard. "Well please just be careful and don't get involved with him." Trish is such a worrywort. "Plus I heard that Austin's friend Elliot Green aka hottest boy alive wants to get in with you ayye" Piper wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Ooh yas, get in he's so hot and isn't a fuckboy." I just roll my eyes at them and they laugh.

~late into the night~

Piper and Trish had fallen asleep but I'm still up talking to Austin we hadn't stopped talking since I got here.

AD: so a little birdy told me that ur friend elliot green thinks i'm hot

AM: yeah he does, but you gotta promise me something

AD: yeah?

AM: please don't go for him ally, he'll break your heart and you're too special for that.

AD: okay, i promise

AM: i'm going to bed, goodnight ally :)

AD: night austin :)

~next morning~

As I wake up I have Piper and Trish staring at my phone in my hand. "Ally were you up all night talking to Austin?" Trish asks. "Maybe." I didn't want her to be mad at me. "Please be caref-" "I know I am being careful, look" I cut her off and show her the texts. "Hmm I'm still skeptical." I roll my eyes and laugh at her acting like my mom.

~after breakfast~

My mom texts me to tell me she's outside. "Guys my mom's here" I say with a sad face. "Noooo, we'll miss you" Piper jumps up and hugs me. "I'll walk you to the door." Trish says also with a sad face. Jo's brother Ben runs over and hugs me too "Ben get off her!" Trish yells at him "But she's leaving!" He exclaims. "Oh my god I am so sorry about him." She apologizes again and I tell her it's fine he's just got a weird sense of humour. As I walk to the door Ben yells "I'll miss you beautiful!" I laugh, hug Trish and go meet my mom in the car.

 **A/N: this chapter is kind of a filler idk lol i'm bad at this**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

Austin POV

Ally and I had been texting for a few weeks now and I loved it, we got on really well, which was nice. She's such a wonderful person. I wish she knew how intelligent, beautiful, kind and funny she was. I loved seeing her name light up my phone. I decide to text her about our music assignment that we haven't started yet.

AM: hey ally, when should we start our music assignment?

AD: hey , uh you free today?

AM: yeah? My house or yours?

AD: mine, since my moms not home i guess we got the house to ourselves.

AM: cool I'll be over soon . :)

Ally then texts me her address and luckily it's in walking distance from my house. I was so nervous, I was going to be alone with her, which is something that I would normally love, but I was way too nervous around Ally.

I was at her front door and my hand was visibly shaking as I go to knock on her door. I wait patiently for her to open the door. Within 2 minutes she finally came downstairs and opened the door. I was stunned by her beauty, she was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top and just had her gorgeous hair down. She wasn't even trying but she was still so beautiful "Hey, come in, come in." I walk in and take my shoes off and notice how much shorter she is than me. "Oh my god how have I never realised how short you are?!" I tease her. "Meanie, I could kick you outta my house any time I want to!" God she's cute. "True, shall we start this sick practice?" She nods her head and leads me upstairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom was quite big and spacious. She had pictures all over her wall but mostly of her and another boy. Great it was probably her boyfriend. Fuck I didn't even think about her having a boyfriend. I sat on her bed and saw a picture of her and this boy I assumed was her boyfriend. "Hey Ally, is this your boyfriend?" I say in reference to all the pictures. "No, it's my brother." Fuck yes, she's single."Oh, does he go to our school?" I ask. "No, he doesn't" Hmm that's weird he looks way too young to be out of school. "Oh well I'd love to meet him possibly one day." i smile at her warmly. "Yeah maybe." She smiled back but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Is everything okay Ally, you look upset." I ask her. "No, no I'm all good, don't worry." She reassures me. I knew she wasn't doing fine but I didn't want to pressure her. "Can I ask you something, Austinl?" "Of course, go ahead." "Okay, when I first met you, everyone said you were the bad boy of the school and that you never spoke to anyone and all you did was get detentions and makeout with girls, but I've never seen you act like that at all, in fact you're the opposite of that." Shit she's caught on and I knew I couldn't lie to her. I sigh and say to her "Well pain changes people I guess." "Yeah I get you." We both stay silent for 2 minutes before I blurt out one of my thoughts which I tend to do when I'm nervous "You look really pretty today." She blushes and smiles. "Oh thankyou." More silence until her phone buzzes. She looks at it groans and throws her phone. "Who is it?" I ask slightly amused that she threw her phone. "Oh it's Trish's little brother, Ben he won't leave me alone." "What's he saying, want me to talk to him?" I was getting pretty tense and Ally could tell. "Why, are you jealous you got competition?" She asks and winks playfully. I can feel my whole face going red. "No way sweetcheeks" I say. The next thing I know she's leaning in and kisses my cheek which makes my heart race so fast I almost had a heart attack "You're really cute Austin, I don't see why people think you're such a bad guy, you're the sweetest, most caring and kind person I've met" I think my face was now as red a tomato. "Thankyou I guess." I was lost for words I've truly never felt this way when a girl talks to me like that. Our faces were still really close and if I didn't kiss her now then I never would. I leaned in until our lips touched and it felt like magic.

 **A/N: oooh ally starts to realise that austin's bad boy rep is just an act oooh**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ahh I had to repost this because something was wrong with it_ **

Ally POV

It's been almost a month since Austin and I kissed and nothing has happened still. Which kinda sucks because I really like him and I know he likes me, he's just too afraid to admit it. We text all day and all night but never talk at school. I always ask why we don't talk at school and he always says he has a reputation and doesn't want it ruined. Which is a bunch of bullshit honestly. I decide to tell Trish and Piper because I need advice, so I walk up to them at lunch. "Guys I need boy help" I sighed and slumped down on the seat. "Omg, yes tell me everything." Piper loved helping me with boy troubles it was so cute. "Well you know Austin, and how we text everyday? Well we kissed like a mon-" "WOAH YOU GUYS KISSED?! HOW COME WE WERE NOT INFORMED OF THIS ALLY DAWSON?!" Trish interrupts. "I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you cause you got mad that I was even texting him in the first place." "Hey it's okay we're just looking out for ya, he has a reputation that's all." Piper reassures me. "It's all an act though, he's actually the sweetest boy ever and I really like him but nothing has happened since we kissed and I don't wanna make the first move." I look over to Austin and his friends having a good time. There were girls surrounding him but he didn't seem to take interest in any of them. "Have you tried talking to him at school or something? Trish asks. "No, he says he has a reputation to maintain, which is total bullshit cause I know he likes me, he fucking kissed me cmon!" I was starting to get irritated. "Well I think you should try and start a conversation with him at school" Piper insists. I guess it was worth a shot.

Austin POV:

It's been a month since I kissed Ally and nothing has happened between us, I don't know what to do. I would talk to her at school but I have a reputation to maintain around here. Ally has seen the real me and I'm afraid she might ruin my was lunch break and Elliot and Dez had invited a couple of the popular girls to sit with us, but all I really wanted to do was talk to Ally. I saw her sit down with her friends and she was just so effortlessly beautiful. "Hey bud, take a picture it lasts longer." Elliot nudged me and startled me. "Dude, you got it baaaadd." Dez laughed at me. "Dude shut the fuck up I know you got a thing for Trish." I snap at him and he goes bright red and I smirk at him. "Why don't you just invite her over here?!" Dallas asks me. "No way, I have a reputation around her bud, can't let a petite brunette ruin that." He rolls his eyes at me and stuffs his face with his lunch. "Dez can I talk to you for a sec?" My palms were so sweaty it was so gross. "Yeah bud, what's up?" I always went to Dez when I had problems, he always knew what to say and always had my back no matter what. "I think something's wrong with me, I think I may have some sort of feelings for Ally." I whisper and Dez starts laughing so hard that he can't breathe. "Oh buddy, I know that already the fact that you're admitting it is kind of amusing." "Dez, this is a big deal. You know I don't do feelings, especially for girls who are not my type." I'm still whispering because no one can know about this. "Austin, do you realise how stupid you sound right now." Dez looks at me seriously. "She just makes me feel a different way to any other girl and I don't know how to handle it nor do I like it, not to mention I get tongue tied and so nervous around her." "Sounds like she's special buddy, if a girl can make the Austin Moon tongue tied, then she has to mean something. Hold onto her man, she's a keeper." Dez always knew what to say. "I guess you're right man, thanks." "No problem, it's why they call me the love whisperer." "No one calls you that."

We walked back to the others when I see Ally talking to Elliot. Shit. "Austin, there you are.

' Oh god, if I talk to her now people will think I'm losing my bad boy ways and I can't have that happen

 **Oh Dez and his love whisperer ways**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin POV:

"Austin, there you are." Ally says relieved and walks over to me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She says looking right into my eyes giving me butterflies, which I did not like the feeling of. I really could not talk to her right now, there were too many people already looking and whispering. "No, not right now, I don't want to, go back to your table where you belong." I say coldly looking past her shoulder. "Wow, I thought the whole bad boy thing was an act, I really thought you were different, Austin I guess not." Her voice breaks as though she was about to cry and she runs off. Dallas, Elliot and Dez are all staring at me and a few minutes pass of just silence. "Wow you messed up big time dude." Elliot says breaking the silence. "You don't think I know that already man." I sigh. I know I should go looking for her but it was time to go back to class, which just so happened to be music. Great.

Ally POV:

I should've listened to Trish and Piper they were both right. Austin was a fuckboy, who just kissed me to mess with my feelings. The bell rings and I can't miss class or they'll call my mom. I have to deal with asshole moon. Luckily our teacher has given us prac for the assignment which means we can go to somewhere quiet in the school to practice. As soon as we get permission to leave I walk straight out of the classroom and the asshole follows me. "Ally wait!" I hear him perfectly but I keep going until he grabs my wrist which makes me turn aggressively "What do you want?! One minute you wanna talk to me to next I don't even exist to you" At this point I'm so mad that I'm almost yelling. He drops my wrist and looks up at me. "Ally, I'm really sorry." He looks so upset and heartbroken, it breaks my heart and makes me want to forgive him but I know I have to stay strong. "I know what I did was horrible, I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It won't happen again." He continued and it sounded sincere so I gave him a second chance. "Promise?" "I promise." He smiles at me and my knees go so weak I almost collapse. I know I'm falling for him but I'm not ready to get hurt. "Can we start working on this song now? Since uh last time we got a little distracted.." He says referring to when we kissed and it makes my cheeks flush red, hoping he doesn't notice. "Yeah, of course I already have an idea." When Marcus passed away I started writing songs to get all of my emotions out. "I started writing this song about when things are tough there's always someone will always be there even if you don't think so." I say giving him what I had written:

" When you're on your own drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid that you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it.

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't"

"Wow, Ally this is amazing! I had no idea you wrote songs." I couldn't fight back the smile across my face as I looked at Austin reading the lyrics over and over. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Moon."

 **ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is probably going to be a long ass chapter but I feel like if I break it up those chapters will be too short so ya know.**

Austin POV

It's been a few weeks since Ally and I fought but somehow we have ended up even closer, I've learnt so much about her and I can't stop myself from falling for this girl. I've pretty much accepted my feelings for her although I was hesitant at first.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, I was just sitting around at home playing my playstation. My phone starts ringing. I throw my controller on my bed and pick it up wondering who it would be. "Austin! She said yes! Ahhhhhh" Dez yelled on the other end. I knew exactly what he was talking about, Dez had finally worked up the courage to ask Trish out. He's practically been in love with her since freshman year. "Dez, I'm so proud of you man!" I really was happy for him, he deserved happiness. "Thanks buddy, now it's your turn to ask Ally out." My heart skipped a beat at her name, Dez was the only person who knew about my feelings for her. "Yeah, no not gonna happen buddy." I'm not ready to be in a relationship, despite how I feel about Ally, I've never had a real girlfriend before only hookups. I was scared I would upset her or not be a good boyfriend. "Oh come on man, if keep waiting she's gonna move on to someone else!" Dez was right and I knew he was. "Bye Dez, I'll see you on Monday." I sighed and hung up. I really did not want to deal with his nagging right now. I decided to play tea parties with Amy and Katie to get my mind off of things.

Ally POV

"Okay, honey are you sure you'll be okay home alone for tonight?" My mom was going away for the weekend for a business trip, and she was worried about leaving me home alone. "Mom, I'll be fine, besides if I get lonely I can always invite Piper and Trish over." I reassured her and gave her a hug as she got into her car. Truth was I was really scared to stay home alone, because it meant the memories of the day I found Marcus come flooding back.

 _It was my 16th birthday_ , _a day filled with happiness. I had all my loved ones surrounding me as I was about to blow out my candles but my mom noticed my younger brother hadn't come down stairs yet so she called his name out "Marcus! Come down stairs! Your sister's about to blow the candles out!" No response. Which was abnormal as Marcus loved cake. I decided to be the one to go and find him and drag him out of bed. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door, again no response, so I turned the doorknob and saw something I wish I had never seen. I immediately collapsed and yelled out "No, this isn't real, Marcus stop playing around! This isn't funny!" All of ,y yelling caused my mom to run up the stairs and I will never forget the scream that came out of her mouth as she saw Marcus lying there passed out with several empty pill bottles surrounding him. My mom and I were hugging on the ground both completely hysterical. Several hours later after Marcus' body had been taken away I walked into his room to steal one of his hoodies so I can always have him with me when I noticed a letter and a necklace._

" _To mom and Ally,_

 _I'm sorry that I had to do this, I know you're both probably angry at me right now._

 _I've been feeling this way for so long that ending it was the only option._

 _Please don't be sad or cry, you're both better off without me._

 _I was only a burden to you guys._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I love you Mom_

 _I love you Ally._

 _PS. Ally, I got you a necklace with our pictures in it for your birthday. I love you more than you know sis. I know you'll do things bigger than life._

 _-Marcus_

To this day I have not taken off that necklace he gave me. All of these memories keep coming back and I can't stand being alone and can't help but cry.

My phone starts ringing which startles me. I look at the caller ID and it's Austin. Why does he have to call me now? He can't know I was crying. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Ally, I'm really bored and have nothing to do so I thought I'd give you a call." "Oh hey Austin, how are you?" I ask awkwardly trying not to sound upset, hoping he doesn't notice through the phone. "Ally? Are you okay? You sound a little upset." Shit, he noticed, time to make something up. "I'm fine, my mom is out of town for the weekend and I'm alone which is a bit scary I guess haha." Wow I just made myself sound like a big baby. "You're adorkable Ally Dawson, you know that? Anyway if you're scared of being by yourself, I could come over and we can watch movies and stuff." Oh my god Austin Moon coming over to my house, that sounds like a recipe for a disaster. "Uh yeah sure sounds great." What have I done? Mom's gonna kill me.

Although I wanted him over, I knew it was a bad idea, I mean I had just been crying and my eyes are all red and puffy. Before I could even have a second thought there was a knock on the door. Dang I forgot we lived really close. I opened the door and Austin was standing there with dvds and games in his hand and a huge smile on his face. As soon as he saw me his smile dropped.

Austin POV:

As soon as I saw Ally's red and puffy eyes I knew she had been crying which absolutely broke my heart in two. "Ally? What's wrong?" I ask softly. I don't know what I did but me asking her this made her start crying again. I set all of the Dvds and games down on the ground and wrap her tiny body into a big embrace. Something tells me movies won't be watched tonight.

After what seemed like forever she finally let go and led me inside and up to her room. I sat down on her bed and took my shoes off. "Hey, why didn't you just tell me you were this scared of being alone, I would've been over sooner." I say in almost a whisper because I don't want to make her cry. "Austin, I'm not upset about being alone, I'm upset about my brother." Huh come to think of it I had never met or even seen her brother in person. "You can come to me anytime you want with any problems you have, you know that right?" I reassured her and rubbed her back. This caused her to sob even more and all I did was hold her. It seemed like hours had past by the time she spoke, it gave me a fright. "My brother committed suicide on my 16th birthday." Wow I wasn't expecting that at all. I can't believe what a strong person she is. I didn't know what to say so I just held her tightly until she spoke again. "I found him in his room along with his suicide note." I still didn't know what to say so we sat in silence. "Ally, I'm glad you could tell me this, thank you for trusting me, I'm just letting you know you are not alone. I know what it's like to lose someone so dear to your heart." She hugged me even tighter. "You know I'm always here for you too, Austin." She almost whispered. I sighed and we sat in silence for a little while. "What did you mean when you said you know what it's like to lose someone, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I chuckled at how cute she was. "I guess right now is a good time to tell you. When I was 15 my dad was diagnosed with cancer and after I turned 16 he passed away. That's when I started acting up at school because I didn't know how to deal with my emotions." I let out a sigh of relief. No one else besides Dez, Dallas and Elliot knew about my dad. "Austin I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bri-" "It's okay, I just don't speak about it very often." I felt bad for cutting her off but I really don't like talking about this subject. "Thank you for opening up to me, it means a lot that you can trust me." She kissed my cheek and I was suddenly the colour of a tomato. "You're so cute." She giggled. I literally could not contain myself and just blurted out my thoughts "And you are so god damn beautiful" "Thankyou Austin but I'm not-" "Ally Dawson you are so, _so_ beautiful and I am falling so in love with you." Oh my god I wasn't supposed to say the last part out loud. Stupid brain!

 **Oooh Austin finally opens up and accidentally tells Ally how he feels about her :O**


	8. Chapter 8

**don't know how often i'll be updating since i have my formal and graduation next week plus work, but here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy :)**

Ally POV

I could not believe Austin had just said he was falling in love me. It's impossible. I'm just me, plain old Ally Dawson. Sure, I had feelings for him, but I never thought that Austin Moon would feel the same way or have stronger feelings even. "Austin, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He crashed his lips against mine. I was in shock unable to move. After a few seconds I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. His hands were entangled in my hair while I had my hands on his neck. It seemed like hours had gone by when I finally needed to take a breath. After we parted Breathing heavily, I take the time to focus on his face. His features were angelic, beautiful chestnut brown eyes with lashes longer than my own. Bushy brown eyebrows that didn't match his blonde hair. I always thought Austin was attractive but up close he was even more perfect. "How is your face so perfect?" I asked. He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed and the look of relief on his perfect face.

It was late at night and Austin had fallen asleep hours ago. I turned on my phone to check the time and it was around 10pm. I knew I had to wake him up so when my mom comes home she doesn't find a boy in my bed. "Austin, it's late you gotta go home, my mom's gonna freak if she finds you here." I say softly while lightly tapping him. "No… I gotta stay here.." He mumbled sleepily and pulled me into his arms. After struggling to break free from his grip for a few seconds I realised there was no use and just decided to go to sleep in his arms.

*next morning*

"Ally, I'm home!" My mom yells from downstairs. Shit. Austin was still here, curled up in a ball snoring softly. Gosh he looked adorable, but right now I needed him out of here. "Austin." I whispered while shaking him. "Whaa.." He replied still half asleep. "My mom's home, you gotta get outta here like now." I whispered frantically. "Just like five more minutes, I promise.." "No, she could come up here any time!" I half-yelled so mom wouldn't hear me and think I'm talking to myself.

"Ally? Are you awake?" Shit I could hear her walking up the stairs. "Austin! She's coming up the stairs wake the fuck up." I was getting so frustrated with him. "Mmmm.." He still wasn't gonna wake up so I pushed him off the bed on the side my mom couldn't see. The hard landing woke him up. "Ow Ally why'd you do that?" He whined rubbing his back. "Just shut up for a minute." I hushed him.

My mom swings open the door with a large smile on her face. "Hey honey, how were you last night? Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah I was fine, how was your trip?" I asked hoping she wouldn't sit on my bed or she would see Austin. "It was lovely, wish I had stayed longer but I had to get back to my girl." In that moment I wished my mom had stayed longer. "Aw mom, I love you." I hugged her tightly. "I love you too sweetheart." She kisses my forehead and makes her way out my room and shuts the door. I fall back on my bed and sigh with relief.

"That was close." Austin creeps back into my bed. "Yeah, cause you wouldn't wake up!" I snapped at him. "I'm sorry." He said giving me the puppy dog face. "How could I not forgive that face, but you gotta go now or my mom will-" I was cut off by mom opening my door with my laundry basket in her arms. "Hey sweetpea, here are your clothes- oh hello Austin." She sounded mad. God I was going to be in so much trouble. "Mom, I am so sorry I-" "Ally, why didn't you tell me Austin spent the night?" She asked me with her hands on her hips.

"Can I talk to you about this outside for a minute?" I motioned for us to go outside so we didn't fight in front of my unwelcomed guest. My mom walked out and I followed making sure to click the door shut. "Mom I am so sorry, I should've told you but I didn't know how you'd react." I apologized sincerely and looked at the ground waiting for her to yell at me. "I'm not mad that he stayed over Ally, I'm mad that you didn't tell me you were going to have him over, the house is a mess!" I looked up at her shocked. "Wait so you're not mad?" "No, I trust you, you're old enough to look after yourself and not do anything stupid." "Thanks for trusting me mom." I hugged her again and walked back into my room to see Austin tying his shoes.

"Ally I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I'll just go now." He said apologetically. "She's not mad Austin, it's okay." I smiled at him and walked over and gave him a big bear hug. He hugged me back tightly "Thank you for last night, it meant a lot." I whispered in his ear, scared if I spoke any louder it would ruin the moment. "It's okay, you can come to me anytime you need." He whispered back. "I should really get going though, my mom and sisters probably wanna know where I am." He said letting go of me. "Okay, bye." I pecked him on the lips and then watched him walk out of my room.

 **this is probably my fave chapter, next chapter will probably include more of auslly's friends and their project. i'm also thinking of doing some auslly/raura one shots based on austin moon and r5 songs, i don't know if i'll do raura ones though bc i find it weird shipping them when theyre not actually together but yeah :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**this is kind of really short sorry and also kind of just a filler on what happened when austin got home, also this fic is probably going to only have two more chapters ahhh.**

Chapter 9:

Austin POV:

"Austin Monica Moon! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!"

Damn it, I thought I closed the front door softly enough so mom wouldn't hear but apparently she has supersonic hearing.

"Uh hey mom, I was just at Dez's sorry I forgot to tell you.." I lied hoping she would buy it. "Don't you lie to me mister, after you wouldn't pick up your phone I called Dez and he said you were at Dallas' place." God Dez was stupid sometimes.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was at.. Ally's but we didn't do anything I swear! She was just home alone and wanted a friend, I was going to come home! But I fell asleep.." I gave in I couldn't lie to her.

"Thank you for telling me the truth… So do you like Ally?" Mom asked while winking at me. I was happy she wasn't mad but why did she have to ask because my face feels like it's on fire. "Psh no…. Yes." I felt weird about talking to my mom about these things because I used to go to dad with girl problems, I guess I should trust her though cause she is a girl. "Does she like you?" Mom asked another question stopping my train of thought.

"I'm not sure, but I think so." I really wasn't sure at all how Ally feels about me, she's never said the words 'I like you' but she didn't run away or vomit when I told her how I felt and that's gotta mean something right? "Does she know how you feel?" Mom was so excited about this, probably because I haven't been this open since dad passed away. "Yes, now please stop all these questions!" I say walking away from her and into my room. If I answered one more question my face would probably melt off.

I text Dez 'thanking' him for covering me.

A: you're such a dickhead, thanks for covering for me last night.. Not

D:any time buddy!

A:no i'm serious you're an idiot, i was at ally's!

D:well you could've told me that dude, but what happened?

A: can you come over it's too hard to explain over text.

D:be over soon.

Dez and I were practically family, we just walked into each other's houses without knocking. Which is probably a dangerous idea now that I think about it. 10 minutes have passed and I hear Dez greeting my family and then making his way up the stairs.

"Dr Cupid is ready for this magical love story." I'm not sure why Dez thinks he's some love guru, Trish is his first girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Basically I went to her house with every intention to come home but it just didn't happen that way."

"Austin Monica Moon, did you and Ally Dawson have sex?!" Dez yells a little bit too loudly. "Shutup! There's kids around and I don't want mom hearing. No we did not have sex, I wish but no I told her about dad and I accidentally told her I was falling in love with her."

"Wow I can't believe you told her that, she must be special if you feel comfortable enough to tell her that, She really seems like she's worth it man." Dez was an idiot but he always knew how to make me feel better.

"She is worth it, you always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem Austin, that's why I'm the _love whisperer_."

" _No you're not."_

When Dez left I thought that I should probably write some of the song for music considering Ally had written a few verses already. My night with Ally had inspired me.

I started on the chorus

" _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

 _You struggle inside, losing your mind_

 _Fighting and trying to be yourself_

 _When somebody lets you_

 _Out in the cold, but no where to go_

 _Feeling like no one could understand_

 _Then somebody gets you."_

 **austin moon the song writer aye ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**2nd last chapter!**

Ally POV:

Austin and I had finally finished writing our song 'You Can Come to Me' it was a process but I'm happy with the way it turned out. We decided it would be an acoustic duet with a few harmonies.

We had only practiced the whole song fully a few times so I was quite nervous to perform in front of our class. "Austin, I'm not sure I can do this, I'm really nervous" I was biting my nails, a nervous habit I picked up years ago. Austin grabbed my hand from my mouth and said "There's no reason to be nervous, you're gonna be great Ally. Your voice is amazing." I smile at him. "You're right Austin, I can do it!"

"That's the spirit! C'mon let's do this!" He says excitedly and holds his hand out and I grab it holding on tightly.

… _.You can come to me, yeah.._

The class and teacher start cheering, they loved it! We walk back to our seats and I can't contain how happy and proud I am of Austin.

I turn to him "We did it! I'm so proud of you, you need to write more songs cause that was amazing." I give him a big hug. "There's no way I could've done this without you Ally. Most of what I wrote was inspired by you." I try to hide the smile making it's way onto my face.

"Are you two dating?" A small girl appears from behind Austin, it was Jordan Miller who was very talented at playing the piano.

"Uh no we are not. Not right now at least." Austin answered for both of us.

"Oh okay, well in that case, you should call me later Austin." She winks at him and walks away. He chuckles and starts talking to other friends.

'Not right now at least.' What did he mean by that? Does that mean he's going to ask me out soon? Ugh I just want to be together and official. I don't like hiding whatever we have going on. I just want to be able to shout 'HEY WORLD AUSTIN MOON IS MY BOYFRIEND' He's making this so difficult. If you tell a girl you're in love with them wouldn't you want to date them or something? If he doesn't do something soon I'm gonna burst.

*hours later at Austin's house*

Austin POV:

It's around midnight and I'm lying in my bed wide awake, thinking. Thinking about school, my friends, the song and Ally. Ally is all I've been thinking about since I met her practically. I think about her smile, how her hair is always curled to perfection, her big doe like eyes. There isn't a thing I don't like about Ally Dawson. All I wanted was her and I knew I could have her too. I was so scared of saying the wrong thing. All of these bad thoughts kept coming into my mind so I picked up my guitar and start strumming to take my mind off everything.

As I was strumming all of these lyrics come into my mind and I scribble them down on a piece of paper.

" _Now I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say, yeah_

 _So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong,_

 _I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you,_

 _What can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you"_

I am truly 'stuck' on Ally Dawson. If I don't make anything official soon, she's going to get tired of me and move on. I just really don't want to mess up my chances.

What if she doesn't even feel the same way? What if I'm just reading all of her signals wrong. I can't believe that I'm even thinking things like this! I'm Austin Moon for christ sake! Girls love me.

Ally wasn't like other girls though, she saw right through me. I continue writing to stop all of these thoughts.

 _"I'm hoping you feel what I do,_

 _Cause I told mom about you, I told her_

 _What can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you._

 _And like the night sticks to the moon.._

 _Girl, I'm stuck on you."_

I haven't ever written a song by myself so I'm surprised this song is complete trash. Writing all my feelings down on a piece of paper and turning it into a song makes everything feel better. I now know why Ally does it. It feels like all your problems suddenly disappear, writing down everything you're too scared to say out loud.

 **Kinda short, sorry ahh**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry this chapter is so late i have been super busy, but here it is the final chapter, it's also really short but oh well!**

Ally POV:

"Trish, I don't know what to do, I'm getting tired of waiting around for Austin, maybe he's not as into me as I thought." I sigh which makes Trish roll her eyes. "Ally don't be stupid, Austin said he was falling in love with you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he might've been lying." She rolls her eyes again.

"Ally, c'mon Austin wouldn't lie about that."

"I know, I can't help but have doubts though." I sigh and sit down on Trish's bed. I called her earlier to talk about Austin and she decided it would be better if I just came over.

"Don't worry, everyone knows you're meant to be together." She walks over to her mini fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Man I wish my mom would let me have a mini fridge in my room.

"What do you mean everyone?" I question.

"Dez, Piper, me of course, even random kids at school ask me if you're dating."

I flop back onto her bed which was super soft. I know Austin meant what he said to me that night, the kiss afterwards kinda proved it.

"Have you ever even told Austin how you feel about him?" Trish suddenly speaks breaking my train of thought.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he knows." He has to know, doesn't he?

"That could be what's holding him back, Ally, boys are stupid and don't know how to take hints, trust me it took 4 years of hinting with Dez."

Trish was right. Maybe I should tell him how I feel.

"You're right, I'm gonna tell him how I feel right now." I get up and hug my best friend.

I text Austin to meet me at my place.

AD: hey. I need to talk to you, can you meet me at my place in 10?

AM: ya sure, what's up?

AD: tell you when you're here.

I lock my phone and walk home, Trish only lived a street away which was so nice.

When I finally reached my house I saw Austin sitting on my porch steps.

"Hey, what's wrong, is everything okay? I got here as fast as I could." He sounded out of breath and looked a bit sweaty.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have something important to tell you." I look down at my feet because I'm starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, I'm all ears." I felt like I was going to vomit.

Austin POV:

What could Ally be telling me? Is she going to tell me she found someone else, even though we aren't official and I'm not sure she even feels that way about me? Oh gosh all these thoughts won't stop.

"Let's go inside first."

She unlocks the front door gestures for me to follow her inside and shuts the door behind me.

"It's probably better if we talk up in my room." Her voice is shaky and I can tell she's nervous.

I take her hand and we walk upstairs and to her bedroom. I lead her to the bed and we both sit down.

She takes a deep breath

"Wait before you say anything, I have something to show you." I decided that I need to make things official right here and now before she moves on.

"I'm no song writer, but I wrote a song for you, Ally."

I walk over to her guitar pick it up and start playing stuck on you.

" _I'm stuck on you…."_

I put the guitar back and as I turn around she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly.

"Austin, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She was practically crying.

"Well, you're special to me and I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." I spoke into her hair.

"The reason I brought you over here was to tell you that I am falling for you and I can't stop thinking about you." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it, but fourtunatley I did.

I was so happy I just wanted to run around the room and yell out the window, Ally Dawson likes me! I refrain from doing all of those things.

"Well in that case Ally Dawson, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Austin Moon, are you asking me out on our first official date?"

"Yes I am." She nods her head in excitement and I can't contain it any longer. I pick her up and spin her around giving her one last kiss. I finally got the girl.

No Ones POV:

Trish and Dez had been secretly spying on the two lovebirds from the tree outside of Ally's bedroom window.

"Yes! I knew they'd get together eventually because _I am the love whisperer_!" Dez whisper yelled in his girlfriend's ear.

She smiled at him lovingly and whisper yelled back " _No you're not, idiot"_

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it and yeah i'm going to be doing oneshots based on r5 songs soon so look out for those!**


End file.
